COTCOD VOL 34 - UNIVERSE
by saruviel
Summary: Chronicles of the Children of Destiny Volume Thirty-Four - Universe. This is only the beginning of the writings of the Universe Volume. Many of the 1400 'worlds' are only in fragmentary stages at this point. They are gradually being worked upon now. (NOTE: Many of the prior volumes in cotcod are not really complete yet either).


THE 1400 - WORLD 2 - UNIVERSE

UNIVERSE

The Love of Akira Watanabe

Akira Watanabe, taking out his blade, Samurai of the house of Fuji, arch-enemy of the Fukimawa clan, forbade the woman entry into his domicile.

She stood there, the geisha, and smiled softly at him. 'Do you think me, dangerous. I have pleased many men in my time.'

Akira looked at her stonefaced, for he was not a man of corrupt virtue.

'I can please you,' said the lady. 'I can ease your heavy burdens, and relax you with my calming touch. I am well trained. Well skilled. I exist as part of the Fukimawa clan to serve our honoured guests. And a lord from the Kawazaki clan is most welcome. I will clean you and caress you, lord Mizu Kawazaki.'

Akira looked at her, untroubled by his deceptions. 'Do not enter. I have no need of your services.'

'Yes, Lord Kawazaki.'

Yet she did not leave, but sat at the door, and watched him silently, her makeup, it would seem, covering away any facial emotions of anxiousness towards her honoured guest. He did that often, studied faces, for they betrayed the truth. And he did not like masks, for the uncovering of truth relied on language of the body, when the head was hidden.

She sat there, unmoving, watching him. She sat there silently.

Akira relented, and drank of his tea.

A spider crawled slowly accross the floor, and he watched it from his mat, crawling towards him. He feared not insects, and the spider seemed a minor concern to him, yet he knew them poisonous. He looked at the Geisha girl, patiently sitting there, and motioned towards the spider. Instantly, as if ready for action at any moment, she stood, came and stepped on the spider, and finding dustpan and brush, removed it from his presence.

'Thank you,' said Akira.

'You are most welcome,' said the Geisha girl.

He studied her as she sat, and returned her gaze towards him, and decided to venture a question.

'The Lord Fukimawa. When did he get back from the north.'

'Last week. He was ill, and left the court of Shendu Tamamoto. Shendu had high praise of him for his service in the conflicts of recent times. He is a noble warlord in the service of his Lord Tamamoto. Yet Hannibal is ready, at the shores of China, to invade at any moment. The beast from Europa, we fear, is stronger this year. Stronger than ever. The last three millennia he has arrived, decade by decade, and watched Japan from afar, waiting. Always waiting. The Kahn's give him free access to the trade routes, for they despise us yet. And his army of smelly sockwearing barbarians, with primitive manners and garb, I fear, would, should they ever dare the ocean, be not so much to fear in their battle, but in their vile mannerisms.'

'They are men. Like us. They have their own ways. They have their own customs. It serves no purpose to judge them for their simple ways. Our people were as such once, long ago. In the early times. When Gaia was young, and the angels yet trod the earth.'

'They are brutes,' she stated, and said nothing more.

The day began to dim.

'Tomorrow, the Lord Fukimawa wil see you. He is fond of the Kawazaki clan. A spirit of - adventure,' said the Geisha.

'The Fukimawa's are known to us as noble and discreet. And their hospitality is quite obvious.'

She smiled, and nodded.

'Do you yet not wish my caress?'

He looked at her, and at last succumbed.

'Yes. You may minister.'

Thus, the geisha brought cool cloths, scented, and carefully removed his outer garments, and then, looking at him, removed the remainder, leaving him naked on his mat.

She asked him to turn over and carefully, for the next few minutes, wiped him, softly singing to him. He lay there, letting his mind drift away, forgetting his current agenda, and allowing the soothing touch of the geisha ease his long journey and troubling thoughts. And then she sought him to turn over, and continued her ministry.

He was calm, letting an attractive lady wash him, and then, at the end, she did seek his face, and he nodded, and she cleaned his private regions, which embarassingly caused a stir.

Yet, she was not embarassed, for her hand caressed his manhood, and, taking it in her palm, she slowly started stroking and then, his arousal becoming obvious, she dipped her head and took him inside her mouth, and sucked slowly at first, and then rapidly, until his loins bellowed, and he shot his load into her mouth. The feeling was divine.

She cleaned him up, and then she left for a while, but shortyl returned with a plate of food.

'What is your name?' he finally asked her.

'Lee,' she said softly.

He nodded.

He slept that night, dreaming of whales and dolphins, and he swam to the depths of the ocean, and the geisha was there, down in the abyss, beckoning him to follow her down to her world, to succumb to her charms, to accept her love.

Yet, he turned, and sought the surface, and touched salt sea air, and the geisha called him no more.

The End

The Love of Akira Watanabe II

Akira Watanabe was not a noble of dishonour. Yet the ruse of identifying himself as Lord Kawazaki played upon his conscious. A clan relied on the impersonation - an honour of survival rested upon the deceit. Yet lies were the domain of western clerics and their religious absurdities, which those at the mainland, waiting, watching, were skilled in. He did not dislike western clans simply out of patriotic nationalism. He disliked their crude mannerisms and their sarcastic demeanours. Their very way of life dishonoured their homelands, and their priests served the God of creation in impure ceremonies and bizarre sacrifices. And still they claimed the dispossessed Ainu as righteous tenants of Nippon, an honour lost to that fowl breed long ago through their uncouth way of life and primitive dress. No Ainu could ever be worthy of Fair Nippon. No Caucasian could ever truly appreciate his lands delicate spirit and gentle disposition.

Yet the would be conquerors waited and watched on the shores of Sian, fowl scavengers of noble glory.

'

And while he disdained lies, and regretted his current need to masquerade as a member of the Kawazaki clan, he felt as low as any westerners heart must feel, in living their cursed life, and honouring their cursed priests, and dwelling in their cursed lands.

Akira sat in darkness that morning, the geisha not yet arrived for the day. He thought on her, her delicate ways, her merciful touch. The western harlots were nothing of the honour of Nippons servants of the desires of man. They smelled fowl, talked in ribald nonsense, and jested of their men's genitals and bedroom antics. Such behaviour was not holy, and beneath all standards of a decent society. Rightly were they called whoes, fowl prostitutes, plying their trade on a man's lust for flesh, not concerns of his heart, as a noble geisha would. Fowl Jezebel's, hell could never quench its wrath for their destruction. Yet this was the way of the west. All in fair Nippon knew the Europeans for the savage beasts they really were.

Yet a geisha would be honourable - always. Discreet, polite, appropriate, perfect. Not engaged in the satisfaction of a westen penny's decadent use for whoremongering. Yet he would not hate his foes, even despite that. God would sanctify even such devil's, for he was the Father of mercy, and even a westener still grudgingly acknowledged the supreme holiness of the creator of man, so Akira believed.

He sat there and tried to put such thoughts away from him. He was here, in this place, with a purpose, and needed clear thoughts, and clear judgement, for the tasks of the day required calm behaviour for his plans to succeed.

In time the geisha arrived, and sat quietly at the doorway, awaiting his acknowledgement. He stirred after a while.

'Will the Lord Fukimawa see me this day.'

'Noble lord, 'replied the geisha. 'I am afraid that is not possible. He has been called away yet again. He has suggested you remain a week, and if he is not able to return in time, then you would be free to leave. Is this acceptable to you my lord?'

Akira looked at her, but hid his disappointment. He nodded softly. He had little option but to remain.

'I will attend you each day, if you have found me pleasing.'

Akira nodded.

And so the day passed, and she brought him his meals, and at evening she spoke that he would have access to the gardens in the morning, and that he would be very honoured as a guest of the Fukimawa clan.

He found her presence comforting, and maintained his guise carefully, but grateful for the company of the geisha. For she was an honourable woman, and he noted her graceful looks, and her kind demeanour, and he was not put off by her presence, and he was not upset by her loving ministrations.

The End

The Origin of Universe

Universe existed in Nippon. And Universe was all, and all that remained. For the beast of Europa had warred on the world endless, through the ministration of its mad priests, and conquered all but Nippon. But Universe had been created by Tenju Watanabe, descendent of legendeary Akira Watanabe, and the Citadel, in the heart of fair Nippon, built into a rock mountain, the final resistance of justice and truth amongst the children of Men, unleashed its technological powers, and destroyed the world of mankind and its evil ways. It was not just Nippon, though, which survived in Universe, but the respected and holy of all the races had been gathered by Tenju for many years, and these citizens all now lived in Universe, which was a self contained Mega City, charting the rest of the history of mankind within its boundaries, not yet bold enough, perhaps never, to risk resettlement of a world which only betrayed them in the end.

Tenju Watanabe was the respected chief of the Council of Universe, and the city functioned in its administration from the central tower of Universal Justice, and those who were civil amongst the children of men lived yet still, when the remainder of the world had perished in flames.

The city was technologically marvellous, a tribute to Nippon engineering, and while citizens from Nippon were about a quarter of the populace, it was well housed with those of all the children of Men.

But they lived in harmony. And they lived their lives in peace. And nobody would ever go beyond the boundaries of Universe, for who would ever dare again risk the abomination of corruption which the world beyond salvation inevitably brought upon itself?

The End

Universe

Chapter One

'I see what you are saying, Magnus. Forgive me, Professor Scheving. But its not what Universe is looking for at this time. I mean, come on. Are you serious. It's essentially mind control.'

'Dear Tenju. Those who do not learn from the mistakes of the past are bound to repeat them. How else are we to ensure the future of our world without a strict disciplinarian culture.'

'The idiot's right, Tenju,' affirmed Doctor Billy Connolly, Professor Magnus Scheving's compatriot at the Institute of Higher Learning. 'I already see it from some of the younger students. What's out there? Beyond Universe. We tell them the tales, about the old world, but they don't listen. They don't care. A new beginning, all of them want one. To rebirth the world from the holocaust. Redeemed from another deluge.'

'They will conform in time,' said Tenju. 'Nobody leaves Universe in the end. It's madness out there if anything lives at all.'

'Time will tell on that,' said Magnus under his breath. Tenju noted the comment. He chose to ignore it.

'Our world – this world – is our future,' said Tenju. 'Just teach them that. They will learn soon enough in time.'

'As you say master Tenju,' replied Professor Scheving.

'Aye,' said Doctor Billy Connolly.

Tenju had had a busy day. All that afternoon he had been at the Institute of Higher Learning, the central educational edifice in the city centre of Universe, and the morning had had its own complications. And now he was home, tired, and hungry.

His wife appeared, Azami. He was instantly in a better mood. She came to him, kissed him on the cheek and seated him down. She took of his shoes, and when he was rested, went to the kitchen and returned with a glass of iced lemon and sugar water. His favourite.

'What is for the evening meal?' asked Tenju.

'Wagu,' she said.

He looked at her, and smiled. 'We don't have wagu, Azami.'

'They found a herd wandering just on the northern edge of the city.

Tenju looked amused. There, it was the case. Life still existed beyond Universe. No matter, human life was likely scarce. That much was obviously true.

'How was your day?' she asked him.

'Busy. As usual. But the work was done, and life moves forward,' replied Tenju.

'And Universe is at peace,' replied Azami, in the well used expression Tenju was fond of employing.

'Universe is at peace,' he said, bowing at her.

They watched television for a while, and they even had a fledgling entertainment industry now, not always relying on re-runs of the old shows they'd preserved. It was basic stuff, but that was life in the early years of Universe. Basic.

That night Tenju looked at his scrapbook. He looked it over, at the history of his life, pieced together with photographs and other things. He looked at the picture of the settling of Universe. He had purchased the land, at a high price, from a farmer, and built his empire inside the rock mountain, to protect it from the war which was going to come. It took 12 years to build the basics of the city, for he had much resources, and had been speaking online throughout the world in all that time, gathering followers, gathering likeminded individuals, ones who feared what Europa might do next. And then the final war had come, and Tenju had unleashed some of his secret technologies on the world, and the beast had been vanquished. And in the 15 years since Tenju, now 58, had seen it grow in the haven of mankind, the one last place of hope for the human race.

But now there was a youth asking questions. Now there was a youth asking 'What lay beyond Universe? Now he had problems.'

'In this universe we live, in this universe we pray, to elohim up above, to teach us every day.

To learn from past mistakes, of history gone by, and pledge our hearts to this universe, in which we live and die.'

The schoolchildren in the 'Children's School' of 4 year olds to 12 year olds all finished the daily prayer of Universe and sat down.

'Now children. We have a special guest here today,' said the teacher, Fiona MacBeth. 'Master Tenju Watanabe has an encouragement for you all.'

The students clapped, as Tenju Watanabe stood and addressed the classroom.

'Remember. We are Universe. In which we LIVE and DIE. Some of you have perhaps heard rumours that there might be others, now, outside of universe. On the outside of the world. But this is not true. This is the Universe. When mankind died because of its evil, we are all that remained of the Universe. We are all there is, and all there ever will be. We are Universe, and we are ONE. Never let those voices win – they will just lead you astray. For the future of mankind is free from evil, now, because of the wisdom of Universe, the eternal truth our society is built on.'

He bowed formally to the class, and all the school children clapped.

'Thanks, Fiona, for the opportunity to speak to them,' said Tenju.

'It's not true, though, is it,' she said sharply. 'That we are all that is left. The destruction probably didn't kill them all, did it? I mean, we found Wagu beef. Just bloody wandering around, Tenju. And out there the grasslands don't look so desperate anymore anyway.'

'Let me assure you, Fiona. It's just us. Nothing is out there. Nothing worth remembering anyway.'

She nodded. 'Sure Tenju,' but she remained unconvinced.

The day passed on, and he was inspecting some food production facilities.

'We need some new parts,' said the chief mechanic. 'Can you ensure we get them made soon.'

'The engineers are always busy,' responded Tenju. 'But I'll see what I can do.'

'Oh, and one other thing,' said David Rothchild. 'I know. You know. I know. I've seen them. Out on the plains. With spears. Wondering around. Hunting the wagu and things. They are incredibly basic, but its them. Humans.'

Tenju looked at him, and sighed. 'Don't speak of it. Give me chance to look into it.'

'If their's primitives, this close, you know. There may even be society out there somewhere.'

'Let me look into it, David. And I'll arrange those spare parts for you.'

'Do that,' said the chief Mechanic.

Tenju spent the afternoon in the cafeteria, chatting, and it came up more than once. The spearsmen. People had seen them. They never really strayed far from Universe when they went wandering, because there was nothing for them out there anymore. Everyone, in the end, accepted that. But now? Now?

'It was the evil, again,' thought Tenju. 'The sin of man. Something they could never, really, escape. The ugly side of life.

Competition.

Callodyn Daly had the binoculars and was focusing on the scene in the distance. He and Meludiel Smallbone, with his brother Daniel Daly, were up at the edge of the city, having been given a 'Gatherers' pass to go off and gather herbs and things from the city edge, but they had simply gone off to spy on what was out there. What everyone now knew was out there. And, the problem with the 19 year olds, was that they wanted to MEET what was out there.

'Yeh. I can see them,' said Callodyn. 'They have spears, and are probably looking for that Wagu herd. There's about 7 of them. They are pretty shabbily dressed. Looks like animal skins are their clothing.'

'What I heard too,' said Daniel. 'That is all that has survived out there. Primitive society.'

'They don't even look Japanese, though. That's ironic. Sort of Caucasian features from what I can tell,' said Callodyn.

'Maybe they've come over from the continent,' said Meludiel. 'Part of a travelling wave of survivors from the west.'

'Could be,' said Callodyn. 'Maybe Asia has been totally wiped out or something.'

Callodyn shared the binoculars with the other two, and the 'History' students observed their guests for quite some time. History was a carefully selected choice of study at Universe University, and the student didn't do the choosing – they were chosen. History, you see, ran back, back prior to universe, to the old world, the world they were in most ways trying to forget but, for official purposes, and because, in the end, Universe didn't try and deny their origins, a world they made sure they remembered accurately, in all its stubborn pride and glory. Callodyn, Daniel and Meludiel were probably the best and most promising history students Universe University had produced so far, but they were more than that. They were historians with a penchant for adventure. Meludiel had an older half-brother, David Rothchild, who worked as a mechanic since graduating from trade school. They had wanted to drag him along on this adventure, but David was always the responsible one with work to do. Just like his father Alexander, one of the leading voices in the community – always responsible.

'Let's dare it,' said Cal. 'Go and introduce ourselves.'

'They'll throw a bloody spear at us,' said Daniel. 'Dad will never stop complaining that we have been idiot adventure-seeking fools.'

'Ole Dan can bite me,' said Callodyn, about the boys father Daniel Daly the First.

'I don't mind having a spear thrown at me,' said Meludiel. 'At least its exciting. Come on Dan. I'll give you kiss later if you dare?'

Daniel smiled at Meludiel. He'd had a crush on her forever, but secretly she usually preferred Callodyn.

'Oh, ok,' said the soft Daniel. He was the more nervous type, shy and gentle, and didn't like adventures very much, or so he claimed. But, in the end, he usually came along anyway which seemed to sum things up.

The three of them came out of hiding from the ridge, just down from the Universe hidden electronic sliding door in the heart of the rock mountain, and slowly and carefully started approaching the huntsmen. When they were getting close, one of the huntsmen indicated the approaching humans, and they raised their spears.

'I think this is as much as I want to introduce myself,' said Daniel. 'Come on, let's go back. They don't look exactly friendly.'

'It'll be cool,' said Callodyn, and creeped forward slowly.

The huntsmen still had their spears raised, ready to throw them, when Callodyn, holding out his hand in the peace sign he had seen in his studies, approached.

'Callodyn. I'm Callodyn,' he said. 'And this is my brother Daniel and my friend Meludiel,' indicating the other two.

The huntsmen looked carefully at them, but the leader indicated them to lower their spears.

'Igor,' said the one in the front, beating his chest with his arm.

'Callodyn,' replied Callodyn, beating his chest likewise.

Igor proceeded to speak for a while, and showed his spears and seemed to indicate they were hunting. And, after the huntsmen had looked at the group for a while, they simply went back to their task, and moved on, leaving the three students standing there.

'They don't even give a shit,' said Daniel. 'How's that for you.'

'They might come from a big society, and might already know about us,' replied Callodyn.

'The question is,' said Meludiel. 'To we follow them one day. See where they live?'

'That is indeed an interesting question,' responded Callodyn, stroking his chin, watching as the huntsmen disappeared over the incline on their search for food.

Chapter Two

They had been following the hunters again, the following morning, for they were spied again. The huntsmen barely regarded them this time, and as the tri followed, they trekked through the mountainside, hunted wagu for a brief while and, as a cattle was hoisted onto strong shoulders, followed the men down the valley of Universe Mountain, down into the deeper valley below.

'Are you sure we should be doing this?' Daniel asked Callodyn.

'They don't mind,' responded Daniel to his brother. 'They know we are here. It's not an issue to them.'

'Just don't go crazy ok, Cal, if we find out anything interesting,' said Daniel.

'Gotcha kemosabe,' responded Callodyn.

'It looks as if we are approaching a settlement,' said Meludiel. 'And it's not even that primitive. Look at that.'

As they approached a camp were the primitives fell away into their own business, they were surrounded by a large number of indeed caucasian appearing peoples, but there was a hut in the centre of the settlement. Not really a hut, though. A vehicle – on wheels. Something was going on.

'Come on,' said Callodyn.

'I'm not sure about this,' said Daniel.

'Scaredy cat. And I'm the woman,' smiled Meludiel at Daniel.

They approached the vehicle and Callodyn, deciding to risk it, knocked on the door.

Shortly a blonde lady with long hair appeared.

'Meine Gott!' she exclaimed.

'Sorry to startle you,' said Callodyn in perfect English.

'Who are you?' responded the lady quickly, in English with a strange accent.

'I'm Callodyn. This is my brother Daniel and our bestie Meludiel. We are from Universe.'

The blonde lady looked at them, and then upwards to the mountain.

'I shouldn't be surprised, actually. We'd known they were hunting up around you. Only a matter of time, I guess.'

'The question is, who are you?' asked Callodyn.

'Why, I am Rebecca Rosenberg. Daughter of Michael Rosenberg. We are part of 'Mission Canaan'. We are restoring this world, slowly. Bringing it to peace, this time. Much like the aims of Universe, from our records of its early history.'

'Mission Canaan?' queried Meludiel quickly.

'We believe in Elohim. God. The God of Canaan. Not the old network of Yahweh-Allah-Jesus worship, which divided religions and caused endless wars amongst them. We follow Elohism,' said Rebecca.

'But, so do we,' said Meludiel startled. 'It's the religion of Universe.'

'I know,' smiled Rebecca. 'Now come inside. We probably have a lot to chat about.'

And so they did, and went inside, and the conversation which followed was illuminating indeed.

Mot was in a fowl mood. A deathly mood. His wife, Aphrayel, had beseeched him all that year. 'Seek El's permission, and we shall have new fancy upon Terra. Come, Samael (which was the private name of Mot), seek El's permission, and we shall ravage Terra once amore, for even now I spy through the portal's the regathering of the strengths of men, and that El has worked indeed once more to unite them.'

But Mot, after seeking permission from El to once more torment the seed of men, had been rebuked. It was time for men to learn truer ways, El had said to him. So thereupon Mot turned fowl, for destruction and death was his business of life.

Baal Hadad had mocked him after he had left the throne room. 'Your pathetic. For a god of Canaan, you have no more say with El then a fairy princess.'

'Bugger off, Saruviel (Baal Hadad's private name), or I will devour your head,' replied Mot.

'Oh, Samael is in a dandy mood,' replied Baal Hadad. 'Fancy that, huh.'

'I'll grind you into the dust one day, Baal Hadad,' replied Mot. 'And death shall be your eternal bride.'

'I'll make sure Anat sends her greeting then,' replied Baal Hadad. 'And she shall happilly mock as all shall at your vanity.'

'Bugger off,' swore Mot, as he returned to his abode in the Temple of Heaven.

'You are an idiot,' said Aphrayel. 'A dung beetle would have more persuasiveness. El has always been fond of your vindictive plagues and pestilences and other curses. You must have gotten under his skin as of late. That is likely all that delays us, dearest.'

'It matters not. Besides, there is not much sport on Terra anymore anyhow.'

'The Universe. The Universe project of Watanabe's. They are still at it, and could soon send out missionaries to rebuild Terra. There will be much fun in such persecutions in time. Just be patient, dearest.'

'Bah. Yet, I fear, El has his own agenda these days. Wishes to see something of the redemption in the sons of men. He always has had a peculiar will.'

'No matter,' replied his deathly bride. 'We shall have our sport likewise.'

'Bah,' said Mot, and turned to an amphora of wine to satisy his desires for the evening.

Tenju Watanabe was with David Rothchild at the Pastries and Confectionary food production facilities, on the southern side of Universe City. David was chief mechanic of both motor vehicles and general running of machinery throughout the plant. He was an engineer of first class knowledge and reputation, but today it wasn't machinery which was on his mind.

'Rebecca Rosenberg,' David repeated again. 'A representative of Mission Canaan.'

'Is Meludiel at home?' queried Tenju. 'I would like to speak to her personally. And I will speak with the Daly boy's as well.'

'They're at studies today,' replied David.

'What else did they say?' inquired Tenju cautiously.

'Those huntsman. They are Ainu. Ancient Caucasian inhabitants of Japan. Mission Canaan is doing just that, universally. Restoring the ancient cultures and teaching them knowledge of Elohim. It is their mission, and they are completely dedicated to it.'

'Well, I suppose that can't be a bad thing,' responded Tenju, thoughtfully. 'I am well aware of the Ainu people. If this is Mission Canaan's work here in Nippon, we will get along in time. But how have so many survived? And what is out there beyond our land?'

'A world bigger than we imagined, perhaps,' replied David.

'It appears so,' responded Tenju. 'Anyway, those parts will be delivered soon, and thank you for the information David. It has been invaluable.'

As Tenju departed, he thought on the mysterious Mission Canaan and their work. How much threat could the restoration of ancient cultures be in the end anyway? Really?'

'The Assembly of the Dawn is new hope,' said Rebecca Rosenberg to the history students. 'From the chaos of world war 3, we emerged in Canaan, and have transformed much of the middle east. Mission Canaan is a large and multi-facted organisation, but our faith is that of the Assembly of the Dawn, a religion founded a few centuries ago by a small Noahide group. Our religion is old – far older than the distorted images that Judaism, Christianity and Islam represented. We are back there, when Jacob was a lad, running around Canaan with the Canaanite boys, wondering just who this god elohim was. You see, Elohim has always been the father of the deities of Canaan and, as far as we now understand it, the creative force of life which began all things. El Elyon is the most high, who has spoken to the heart of the people since the beginning of time, when Adam the first man was formed and When Noah was redeemed through the deluge. Yet he chose Canaan, the humblest of races, to preserve his true self, for the world had fallen astray into all sorts of other idolatries. In Canaan, though, El found peace. In Canaan El found truth. Israel always persecuted Baal and Mot amongst the other children of El, and denied them constant. Yet El knows his own, his own children, and we sense all the deities at work in the world again.'

'Wishful thinking, I think,' said Callodyn. 'Only El is real.'

'So you say, son of Judah,' responded Rebecca.

'No. We are elohists. We always have been,' responded Callodyn. 'But we don't think there are these remarkable deities which El sired. Canaanite mythology. Nothing more. It was just in Canaan that El kept his name alive, and Yahweh was just an idea of the Judahites over time, which they attritubed to El. It was just their way of thinking about issues on God.'

'Perhpas,' responded Rebecca Rosenberg.

'You should come and visit Universe,' said Meludiel. 'Meet Tenju and our other leaders. They want to meet you now anyway. They asked us to come back and talk with you some more.'

'I am here primarily for this Ainu tribe. To help them settle the land,' said Rebecca. 'We are aware of Universe, and aware that they don't really wish to interact with the outside world. Are you so sure I would be welcome?' she asked them honestly.

'Well, I think so,' said Meludiel, now hesitant to be so forthright.

'Then think about that carefully,' said Rebecca. 'For Assembly of the Dawn believes in preserving the ways of life of established cultures. We don't want to interfere with Universe or her own agenda. If she wants independence then we are happy enough not to interfere.'

'We'll let our elders know what you said,' said Callodyn.

'You do that,' replied Rebecca. 'And let me know just exactly what they say.'


End file.
